Shō Kanō
' Was a disciple of Akira Hongo and the original leader of 'Yomi. He is nicknamed '''Sparna, a mythical creature in Hindu mythology said to possess beautiful wings. Yami/YOMI Saga 'Yomi Introduction Arc' Shō is first seen waiting for his master to pick him up and go to the meeting with the Nine Fists. When his master came, he leapt onto his master's shoulders while making observations of the boat they were to meet at. While on the boat he meets Isshinsai Ogata and listens to the other Fists discussing Kenichi and taking away the title of History's Strongest Disciple away from him. He becomes motivated to defeat Kenichi, stepping on a screen that showed his picture. Later, he intercepts a spy trying to steal data on Yami, and lets her go. Only his master was able to see that he quickly took the disk from the spy, and asks him to stop playing around. Sho then sees Kenichi taking Miu to the botanical garden. He notices a bird with its foot caught in a string and tried to free it but noticed that Miu jumped up to do the same. Shō said that she had wings just like him. Later, he mentioned Miu's father and tells her to come with him if she wants to know about him. Kenichi intercepted him and crushed his bike and later tried to attack him but Tanimoto intercepted him and revealed Shō's identity. Later Miu decides not to go so Shō decided to leave, but not before saying they'll meet again and gives her a kiss on her cheek and exchanged his ear ring with her hair clip (greatly upsetting Kenichi). Later he meets the other Yomi members and gives them lists of dojos in Japan and telling them to beat them for 2 reasons: to place them under Yami's control and signaling war against Ryozanpaku in order to make it worldwide. Shō was not seen much after this but was shown asking the other Yomi members about who will fight now that Kenichi has taken out Radin. 'DofD Tournament Arc' After being in a testing facility and hearing of the D of D he immediately asked his master for permission to enter and to take out Kenichi.Throughout most of the Tournament all he did was watch from a distance, observing how the other contestants were doing. He saw Kenichi's match and later met up with Miu on her balcony. They gave back each others heirloom, and he asks her to come with him. This time Miu rejected immediately and attacked him, so Shō decided to take her by force and quickly knocked her out. While escaping he runs into Takeda, Freya, and Thor training and quickly knocks out Freya and Thor before they could even attack him. Takeda, being the only one to block Shō's initial attack, tries to counterattack but is quickly dispatched when Shō gets serious. Unfortunately, Miu regains consciousness and unleashes her true nature of Dou and attacks Shō with ferocious attacks. Rather than being surprised and upset he reacted with joy about Miu's heart falling into darkness and saying that she can't be saved. Though Kenichi manages to snap her out of it (by using Kensei's awakening technique i.e. groping her breasts) and since Kenichi knows Miu more than him he says that he will kill him with one strike. However Kenichi more than survives Shō's first attack so Shō decided to finish him off at the tournament and their rivalry started for Miu and for the title of strongest. After he helped the Pankration team escape (which he covers up, claiming he killed them) he took their place in the tournament and quickly defeated the Bufu team to advance on to the semifinals. The Shinpaku Alliance decided to drop out and Shō tells the Gemini team to surrender so he can settle his score with Kenichi in the final. Laughing Fist Diego, upset by the fact that Shō would try and upstage his disciple, gives Castor and Pollux the okay to fight with Shō but there fight is prevented due to the fact the Allied attack on Despair Island had begun. With Castor no longer interested in their fight due to the fact that there was no longer any audience there was nothing left stopping Shō from fighting Kenichi. At the beginning of their fight Shō quickly gained the upperhand but after Kenichi used the Ryusei Seikuken, Shō couldn't land anymore attacks on Kenichi. Later he decided to use his experience fighting Kushinada Style Jujistu and Gamaku that his master taught him. With this he managed to get in a good number of kicks. After hearing Kenichi's belief about martial arts he decides to end the fight quickly by using Seidou Goui and even managed to knock Kenichi out, but Kenichi still fought using basic skills combined with muscle memory. Kenichi managed to regain consciousness and Shō decides to use his ulitmate technique Nine Shots One Kill combined with Seidou Goui but Kenichi counters with his Ryusei Seiku Strongest Combo and drained Shō of all his strength. After Shō uses the one kill, Kenichi uses Mubyoshi and Shō takes a direct hit and their fight ends in a draw but both still tried to get up and fight but before either could the elder announced Kenichi as the winner since he was still standing while Shō was back down. Not long after this, one of Fortuna's men tried to shoot Kenichi and just as Miu pushed him out of the way Shō jumped and took the bullets (whether he intended to shield Miu or Kenichi is left to the reader to interpret as he had reacted when he saw the gun pointed at Kenichi, but just the same we only see him fall when Miu makes the attempt to move Kenichi out of the way). He managed to take out the soldier by kicking a rock at the soldiers head but loses a lot of blood. Before he dies he asks Kenichi to continue protecting Miu from Yami. Kenichi later takes his ear ring and keep it as a reminder. His body is currently in the possession of the military. His leadership role in YOMI is passed onto Kajima Satomi. 'Sakaki and Hongō Arc' It is revealed through Seta and Hayami's respective karate styles that Hongō taught his three disciples karate based upon a particular attack, with Shō's focusing on knife-hand strikes. When Kenichi and Miu are later met by his master Hongō, Hongō finally confirms that Shō was shot trying to prevent the bullets from hitting Miu, and not Kenichi, despite both disciples attempting to deny this. 'The Tidat Kingdom Arc' When Kenichi lost conciousness at the hands of Pengulu Sankan while trying to bring Miu back to her senses, Shō appears in Kenichi's mind telling him to get up reminding him of protecting Miu. He tells Kenichi to gather his strength as a martial artist and to protect her from falling into darkness and anything evil. His words give Kenichi strength to fight Pengulu and finally bring Miu back to her senses. Trivia *Shō is the first character to have died in the current storyline outside a flashback, the first YOMI member to have died, and the first Disciple to have died. *His nickname '''Suparna '''is another name for Garuda, a mythological bird creature of Indian Hindu mythology said to possess beautiful wings. This may simpolize his desire for freedom and his love for birds. Category:Characters Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:YOMI Category:Satsujinken Category:Deceased Category:The Kuremisago Tribe Category:Kenichi's Rivals Category:Mixed Martial Artist Style Users Category:Chinese Kenpo Users Category:Jujutsu Users Category:Command SAMBO Users Category:Ancient Martial Arts Users Category:Furinji Fighting Style Users Category:Hayato Fighting Style Users Category:Lucha Libre Users Category:Muay Thai Users Category:Pencak Silat Users Category:Kalarippayattu Users Category:Karate Users Category:Expert Category:Sei Category:Dou Category:Male